Spirit Magic
Note: It is advisable to buy a pet if you are a Spirit Mage Spirit Magic is one of the many byproducts of Radiance Magic's inception. Spirits begun to wander trough the veil separating our realm from that of the Radiant one. It is exactly similar to Shadow Magic's ability to summon Daemons, but it is also quite the opposite. These Spirits are benevolent in nature and can be tamed and befriended by Spiritual Magic. The spirits summoned from the Radiant Plane additionally have plenty of uses. One notable one being that they do not need to be constantly maintained as Daemons do, due to their constant will to escape the bending of a Shadow Mage. Spirit Magic is heavily based on building a bond with one's summoned Spirit. Origins Spirit Magic finds it's origins within a sweet Mage child named Elissa. Her parents were Radiance Mages, and as a result she singlehandedly inherited her parent's magic. Elissa was a rather oblivious person, but she was born with a gift, to see Spirits wandering amongst Elysium. Radiance Magic having drawn upon the Radiant Plane to cast it's light and wonders, they were awfully close to Elysium and some had slipped through. Elissa had snuck out several times to commune with these Spirits, and over time, she begun to bond with them. Etymology ''' Spirit Magic, as a term was coined from the infusion of magic with Spirits. They are called Spirits primarily because the term Daemon, which is their proper term, seemed a little too frightening for Elissa to rather, comprehend. Therefore, she called them Spirits, and her magic of relation, named it Spirit Magic. More on the actuality of Spirits is below in the article. '''Present Day Spirit Magic is currently one of the most inaccessible magics on Elysium. It being rarely seen, as it takes magic to physically draw a spirit into the true plane of Elysium, even then, they often take smokey and astral appearances (colors dependent on the user's aura, read more: Radiance Magic). Spirits are truly an elusive and rare sight, even more rare are the masters of these otherworldly creatures. Specifics of Spirit Magic Specifics of the magic primarily center around the manipulation of Radiant Spirits (proper term: Daemons). However due to their more benevolent nature, specifics generally focus on a ladder of progress, the mage mastering each subsect as they progress forward in their own studies. Spiritual Summoning The first ability of any Spirit Mage. Firstly, a mage must summon their own Spirit. This Spirit is often a lifelong companion, reflective of not who they are, but what they want in life. Any sort of animal can be a spirit. It is inherently up to you what type of animal you want to summon, but once an animal is summoned from the Radiance Plane, it takes an upwards of a month to summon another as the power of the plane is rather rigid and enforcing. Summoning is more so a one or occasional time thing. Summoning itself requires a whole plethora of runes to be drawn to lure out the spirit and bring them to the master. Overall, Summoning takes quite a while, and cannot be done on the spot. Additionally, Spirits do not like to be under the control of a master, and only one can be present at a time. If a Spirit dies or fades away somehow in combat or through other means, a summoning must be repeated. Fear not! The same spirit may come back, however in rarer cases you may get a whole new one altogether. Spiritual Command Then comes the aspect of forming a bond with your Spirit. The primary focus of any Spirit Mage is building a strong relation of powerful trust with their summoned aspect. Over time this connection increases, and over further time it becomes more prevalent. Spirits by nature are pacifistic and don't like to harm others. But with enough trust, a Spirit can be used to combat wise defend it's master. Furthermore all commands are done trough the mind and do not need to be vocally spoken, although much like a Nature Mage, a master can communicate with his summons through voice. This skill doesn't reset if the Spirit dies. Spiritual Reading The final art and most advanced sect of Spiritual Magic is the ability to read a person's summons before the actual summoning. Reading is known to be a tricky power to master and it requires a great deal of intellect on the Mage's part. But it can most certainly be done. As a result, reading can also be used in a much more forceful manner. If a mage seeks a bear rather than a rabbit, an advanced reader can alter their variables and make them much more lucky to summon such animal. It is advised to roll on this. Natural Guardians Spirits are oddly displayed to have adverse affects upon the unholy, much like Radiance Magic. When a Spirit walks near a Dark Mage, undead, vampire or werewolf or anything unholy or unnatural, they will often feel compelled to move. Furthermore, Spirits when making physical contact with one of these creatures will actually burn them. Oddly, when a Spirit clashes with a Shadow Daemon, a large fluster of light will occur, and the Spirit will be returned to the Radiance Plane, where the ritual must be redone to summon them back. However, this makes a great tool for people who hunt the unholy, their guardians acting as scouts to search for unholiness, as they tend to be drawn towards this taint. Darker Truths Whilst Spirits tend to be benevolent in nature, they sharehold a much darker truth. Spirits are actually reverse Daemons. Similar to how a Shadow Magic user summons forward his Daemons, Spirits are rather quite the same. Only slightly more powerful and less freely bent. A spirit doesn't forcefully bend to a mage's will, but only through an extensive series of bonding may the Mage actually control a Spirit. Spirit is simply an alternative term coined by the famous Elissa as she saw the proper term to be a little more violent than what it served. Oddly enough, many Spirit Mages do not know this, that they are secretly similar creatures to Daemons. Category:Written by Ryan Category:Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magical Anomalies Category:Roleplay Category:Light Magic